


Amnesia-Curing Kisses

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fluff, M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Gavin gets bored while doing a late-night stakeout with Ryan.(requested by an anon on tumblr)





	Amnesia-Curing Kisses

Gavin pursed his lips and sighed. Christ, stakeouts--especially the late night ones--were boring. Not even Ryan could amend that, not with him being too preoccupied with said stakeout to want to entertain him.

He whined and slumped in the already sloppy position he was in, his head now resting a foot from the wall. “This is boring,” Gavin piped up, hoping Ryan would hear him.

“I’m aware,” Ryan replied. “But we can’t just leave without Geoff knowing about it.”

“I know…” Gavin slumped even more, his head connecting with the cold concrete floor. “How much longer do we have to be out here, Rye?”

Ryan spared a glance at his watch. “Hour and a half.”

Gavin sighed and sat up straight again. “At least we’re over halfway done.” He turned to Ryan, the gold in his necklace glinting in the moonlight. “You wanna do anything after we’re done here?”

“Sleep.” Ryan turned to face him. “You’re tuckering me out.” Before Gavin knew it, Ryan walked over and flicked his forehead. He squeaked in surprise. “Also, that jewelry is gonna get us found out if it keeps reflecting light like that.”

Gavin waved his hand nonchalantly. “It’s fine, Rye! You don’t gotta worry so much.”

It was Ryan’s turn to sigh. “Whatever you say.”

Gavin put on a smug face as he retreated back to his position. If Geoff really thought the two of them could work together without distractions, he was out of his mind.

“My lips really wanna meet yours, y’know.” Gavin reveled in the shock that went through Ryan’s body, and the faint blush he could see creeping to his ears.

“They’ve, uh…” Ryan turned to him, still hiding his face. “They’ve met plenty of times already, Gavin.”

“What if my lips got amnesia, though?” Ryan could’ve sworn Gavin’s eyes grew bigger, practically begging for some affection. He sighed and walked over to Gavin, kneeling down to his level.

“Well, maybe this’ll help alleviate some of that memory loss.” Ryan tucked Gavin’s chin under his finger and tilted up, letting their lips meet once again.


End file.
